


I fixed It

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x15, Angst, F/M, Romance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternative ending to 4x15 because this is what should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fixed It

She was so upset, just so frustrated with all the lies, all the omissions of the truth that she didn't realise what was happening before she heard it. The small, quiet clang of her boots on the metal frame.

Felicity froze momentarily, her eyes whittling down from Oliver's sad ones to focus solely on her feet because now wasn't the time for this. It was weeks ago she had had the operation followed by weeks of therapy and she had felt nothing not even the slightest quiver of a toe. So it didn't make any sense.  Now was not the time. It just shouldn't be now that her feet were juttering, moving with her own accord for the first time since before her accident, since before Christmas. 

She could feel his eyes on her, his eyes full of upset and drained of everything good after everything she had just said to him. And yet she could feel the sudden  hope in his eyes. Because he would want this for her, but she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep letting herself be destroyed by the lies again and again. And now with the surprise movement with the knowledge that she could wiggle her toes. She knew what she had to do. She had to walk out that door and not look back. She needed to do this for herself.

Felicity didn't dare look up at him as she tested her left leg, it jerking awkwardly forward as she controlled it for the first time in months.

Feeling a bit more confident she swung her right leg out and pushed herself up, because she could do this. If this was the last thing that she would do for a long time she would push herself up and walk out of that door because in that very moment that was only thing she knew she could do.

Her feet held her balance and she wobbled slightly a firm look of determination written all over her face. And with Oliver's eyes still watching her closely she lifted her left foot, her whole body wobbling as she gripped onto the handle of her wheelchair. She felt the elation burst through her as her foot landed and she raised her right one but it was too much and she was losing her balance, her heart dropping through her chest as she fell backwards into her landing with a thump and a panicked shout of "Felicity!" from Oliver who had begun to rise from his chair. 

"Oliver just- just don't Oliver," she whispered her voice beginning to crack as she pulled herself back into her chair a stray tear making its way down her rosy cheek. 

And with that she turned in her chair, the now familiar rim of her wheel turning as she pushed her way out of the loft, not before first stopping to struggle to open the door. The banging of her wheels against the metal frame causing her to wince momentarily.  

Because it didn't matter in that moment that she couldn't walk. It didn't make the slightest bit of difference that she was in a wheelchair. Because she was Felicity Smoak and she was leaving Oliver Queen because she couldn't cope with all the lies, all the deceit. All the hurt. And for once in her life she had to really think about herself even if that, right now hurt her the most.


End file.
